


Just a 'Little' Unsteady

by beililee (sapphoatsunset)



Series: Super Junior 100 Fic Challenge [62]
Category: Super Junior
Genre: Alcohol, Angst, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-05-11
Updated: 2008-05-11
Packaged: 2017-11-23 05:10:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/618456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sapphoatsunset/pseuds/beililee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt #64 - Balance</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just a 'Little' Unsteady

He’d only planned to have one, just one drink, just one forgetfulness-granting brew. But that one led to another, and another until he was stumbling out of the bar, pockets empty, equilibrium greatly out of whack. If only someone had come with him, they would have been able to stop him before he reached this state of drunken-ness.

Alas, the youngest was really treated as the youngest; he scowled at that before tripping unsteadily along, trying to make his swaying way back to the dorms, some minute part of his mind hoping that Eeteuk was already in bed because he definitely did not want to talk about why he was in this state.

That brought his mind back around to why he went out in the first place. Damn, he wished for another drink – because the past eight worked wonders! If only, he thought, if only he could stay on his feet in general, not just in the now with his drunken self, but also while dancing in front of his crush. Kyuhyun hated how he just stumbled all over himself around the other, and it probably didn’t help that Shindong was an amazing dancer, possessing a wealth of grace, an amount that at times rivaled Hangeng’s stash. If only…

If only he was back in the bar, drinking away his sorrows once more, and not stumbling along the road home, balance non-existent, scratches from the many times he fell covering his hands and knees. If only he felt it worth it to stay balanced in general, but love has a habit of throwing people off-balance in the weirdest ways.

Damn love! Where’s a drink?


End file.
